1. Field
Example embodiments relate to image sensors. More particularly, example embodiments relate to image sensors having a backside illumination architecture.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor may covert incident light into electrical signals. The image sensor may be divided into a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor. Recently, in order to improve light efficiency and light sensitivity of unit pixels included in an image sensor, an image sensor having a backside illumination architecture where light is incident through a backside of a semiconductor substrate and converted into electrical signals may be used mainly.